onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Discussion utilisateur:Gol D.Manuel
'' Bonjour a tous, ceci est ma page de discussion. N'hésiter pas a me laisser un message pour quoi que se soit.'' ''' Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the '''Utilisateur:Gol-d-manuel page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loiciol (discuter) février 18, 2013 à 20:03 Yo , je suis Stern Ritter , enchanté de faire ta connaissance , ça te dirait de venir sur le tchat ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 20:29 (UTC) tu veux pas venir ? Stern Ritter (discussion) février 18, 2013 à 20:41 (UTC) J'ai un conseil pour toi : si tu restes sur la page Animaux clique sur le Modifier dans le rectangle rouge tout en haut de la page comme sa tu vas pa te casser les couilles a revenir a chaque fois 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 20:14 (UTC) Y'a pas de quoi :-) 109.13.234.5 février 19, 2013 à 20:21 (UTC) Salut ça te dit de venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy (discussion) février 24, 2013 à 12:59 (UTC) Salut Gold ça te dit de venir sur le tchat j'ai qqch à te dire Patateboy (discussion) février 25, 2013 à 13:32 (UTC) Salu Gold sa va, est ce que tu sais comment on modifie un modèle ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 21:53 (UTC) C'est bon en fait sa été modifié, tu veux pas venir sur le tchat ? Takanome Nagashi (discussion) février 28, 2013 à 22:14 (UTC) Bravo ta passer la centaine !!!!!!!! Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:09 (UTC) Pas vraiment de beaucoup Takanome Nagashi (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 11:11 (UTC) Salut~ Je viens d'aller voir la page et...ça fonctionne très bien. Qu'est ce qui ne marche pas? Seoyeon (discussion) mars 1, 2013 à 13:28 (UTC) Salut j aime beaucoup ta page ! Valentin 99 (discussion) mars 2, 2013 à 18:14 (UTC) Conseil Salut Manuel, juste un petit conseil pour les images : remplace le "right" par "center", cela permettra à l'image de ce centrer dans l'info-box ! Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 7, 2013 à 16:15 (UTC) T'as fini de prendre mes catégories?!Kamrix (discussion) mars 13, 2013 à 18:08 (UTC) Remerciement Merci pour la nouvelle image de L'Équipage du Chapeau de Paille, je me suis permis de l'utiliser ! Bonne continuation ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mars 24, 2013 à 17:29 (UTC) salut Problème Salut Manuel, Dis-moi, par rapport à ta page sur Sabagashira I... Elle existe déjà mais sous son nom français en fait, à savoir Tête-de-Maquereau... Du coup, on fait comment ? On met un renvoi sur chacune des pages ? Bonne soirée ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:25 (UTC) Pas de souci, ce sont des choses qui arrivent ! Le problème, c'est que je ne risque pas d'être objectif... On verra avec les autres plus tard alors ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:45 (UTC) Oui, parce que c'est moi qui ai complété la page de Tête-de-Maquereau en fait ! Du coup, c'est évident que mon jugement ne risque pas d'être impartial... Oui, j'ai vu ! On retombe sur le discours d'avant, comme quoi il faut choisir une page... --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 19:59 (UTC) Non non, ne t'en fais pas ! On va demander aux autres ce qu'ils en pensent et puis on avisera ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 20:02 (UTC) Pas de problème Manuel, j'adore compliquer les choses hahaha ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) avril 3, 2013 à 20:05 (UTC) Yo Gold , je voulais te remercier pour avoir entièrement complété la page concernant les Funk Brothers ; en fait , je voulais m'en occuper mais je vois que tu as été plus rapide que moi mdr ; quoi qu'il en soit , grâce à toi , toutes les pages concernant les gladiateurs du Colisée Corrida sont désormais complètes . Merci encore et bon courage alors pour la suite ;) Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 7, 2013 à 21:10 (UTC) Merci Gold , d'avoir modifié la page Gonbe Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 12, 2013 à 18:03 (UTC) ouais merci encore Stern Ritter (discussion) avril 13, 2013 à 10:37 (UTC) a daccord merci ♥ Nefertari Vivi297733 mais je n'arrive pas a mettre l'image... (je sais je suis collante) ;) Nefertari Vivi297733 dans le modele sur ma page profil Nefertari Vivi297733 toi aussi tu habite vitre thumbthumbthumbthumbvoila les messages comme i Réponse Salut Gold ! Merci, c'est très gentil ! Bonne continuation Manu ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 14, 2013 à 11:56 (UTC) Je vois que nous avons eu la même idée hahaha ! --Mugiwara-Kaizoku (discussion) mai 15, 2013 à 10:13 (UTC) Tu pourrai me faire un modèle Char Box?Kamrix (discussion) mai 17, 2013 à 10:55 (UTC) Oh, maintenant que tu me le dis ! Si j'y pense (et si j'y arrive), je posterai sur ton mur pour la 3000ème hahaha ! -- juin 1, 2013 à 16:52 (UTC) Comme promis Manu : tu as ma 3000ème modification !!! (L'espoir voudrait que je gagne la modification chanceuse par la même occasion hahaha !) -- juin 1, 2013 à 17:17 (UTC) Si tu me l'avais volée juste là, en me répondant... je t'aurais banni hahaha ! Mais non, je serai celui qui aura la modification chanceuse juste devant ton nez ! Voilà, cette phrase sera ma nouvelle citation hahaha ! -- juin 1, 2013 à 17:22 (UTC) Non, j'aurais été trop énervé hahaha ! Ce jour ne tardera pas ! Je vais faire des calculs, tu verras ! Bon courage à toi aussi ! -- juin 1, 2013 à 17:33 (UTC) Réponse Anniversaire Merci beaucoup Manu~~!!!!!! ^^ Seoyeon (discussion) mai 18, 2013 à 13:16 (UTC) Oui, je pense aussi, les arguments sont suffisaments percutants pour éviter à certains de faire des bêtises. John_Trololo mai 18, 2013 à 16:08 (UTC) Voilà, c'est fait John_Trololo mai 18, 2013 à 17:04 (UTC) Tchat Tu ne m'as pas vexé tkt, je suis partie brusquement car j'avais un petit soucis MB10 alias Madi,la gogole ♥ mai 23, 2013 à 18:33 (UTC) Pseudo Je vois que tu as changé de nom mon cher Manu, aurais-tu suivi les conseils de Jiguen ? Hahaha Oui comme tu peux le voir. je trouve qu'il est plus classe comme ça :D Ps: n'oublie pas de signer même si j'ai une idée de qui tu peux être ^^ Tu as bien raison, il est mieux ! Ah mince, j'ai oublié... Mais du coup, tu vas être le premier à voir ma (superbe -> la blague !) nouvelle signature ! -- mai 27, 2013 à 09:39 (UTC) slt comment on fait pour faire le signe berry? stp Zorrodu13 (discussion) mai 25, 2013 à 11:45 (UTC) ok merci d acc Monkī D Rufi 1 (discussion) juin 1, 2013 à 14:50 (UTC) Modification Chanceuse Alors comme ça Manu, tu te crois puissant au point de mettre une nouvelle citation ?! Hahaha ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 08:41 (UTC) Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu ne t'inclines face à mes modifications chanceuses ! Que la guerre débute ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 08:46 (UTC) Tu es le roi comme moi je suis une fille ! Et tiens-toi bien, j'en ai quand même 4 ! Tu ne payes rien pour attendre ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 08:54 (UTC) Non, mais tu peux être une reine si tu veux ! Je le sais bien, et j'en dis que tu triches ! Ne joue pas au malin, je t'ai laissé les deux dernières, tu le sais autant que moi ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:00 (UTC) Si, je t'ai fait croire que tu avais réussi pour que la chute soit plus rude pour toi ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:11 (UTC) Le sommet devient très vite glissant ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:18 (UTC) Parce que ta prétention commence déjà à s'écouler ! Tu pourras t'accrocher autant que tu le souhaites, je m'envolerai ! -- juin 3, 2013 à 09:23 (UTC) C'est Kamrix ça va? --" juin 4, 2013 à 06:23 (UTC) Boa est revenue Mes ailes repousseront autant de fois qu'il le faudra ! Tu ne pourras pas me battre ! (Désolé du retard, j'ai glissé sur le flanc de la montagne hahaha !) -- juin 5, 2013 à 09:25 (UTC) Salut tu peux venir sur le tchat ? Patateboy ''' ''alias Law ou Patateking !' juin 6, 2013 à 16:42 (UTC)'' Non, j'ai glissé parce que j'ai marché sur un lapin ! Ce n'est pas du jeu sale vicieux, je n'étais même pas connecté ! C'est facile de gagner comme cela ! -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:26 (UTC) Méchant ! Non, ce n'est pas une victoire ça ! Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés voler la modification devant le nez de l'autre, pas lorsqu'il n'est pas là ! Il y a trop à lire dans le forum, je suis perdu... Hahaha -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:31 (UTC) Comme je l'ai dit, je te laisse prendre de l'avance ! Cours, cours, tu finiras par tomber ! Oh oui ! D'ailleurs, nous en sommes où des catégories ? -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:37 (UTC) Mais oui mon petit, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Rêve, rêve ! Hahaha Sérieusement ?! Waouh, quel travail ! Félicitations ! -- juin 7, 2013 à 13:42 (UTC) Je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire--[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 7, 2013 à 19:37 (UTC) Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire.[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 8, 2013 à 09:05 (UTC) Je t'ai malheureusement mis une tempete[[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 8, 2013 à 11:46 (UTC) Merci beaucoup,d'avoir fonder ce site(enfin si c'est toi,je ne sais pas trop)pour tout les fans de One piece qui recherche des info' ! Mais ton cas est totalement faux ! Et encore une fois, ça fait des lustres que je ne suis pas venu... Je le sais bien mais c'est la classe quand même ! -- juin 13, 2013 à 09:02 (UTC) Utilisateurs Pour toi c'est qui le meilleur utilisateurs du Wiki? (Moi c'est Seo) [[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 15, 2013 à 12:13 (UTC) Bonne pensée [[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 15, 2013 à 12:20 (UTC) ho désoler. vu qu'il y en avait déja je croiyai désoler,Zorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 14:10 (UTC) encore désolerZorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 14:15 (UTC) ok merci en plus je me diser "comment il font pour faire ce tableau " dsl oublier signatureZorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 15:46 (UTC) ou la désoler mais j'ai pas trop comprisZorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 17:41 (UTC) Compris merci--Zorrodu13 (discussion) juin 15, 2013 à 20:49 (UTC) Présence Si j'ai copier. [[User:Kamrix|''Kamrix'' -'']] ''Discussion juin 16, 2013 à 15:08 (UTC) Salut Gold , beau travail pour la modification de l'équipage de barbe noire ;)Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 17, 2013 à 11:10 (UTC) Lol , je vois , je vois Stern Ritter (discussion) juin 17, 2013 à 11:29 (UTC)